Mariner Error
by Nao Vermillion
Summary: Dia membenci pria itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa menampik kupu-kupu imajiner yang menggelitik perutnya. Dia ingin menyumpah, mengutuk, tetapi sudut hatinya enggan menuruti apa yang berseru di kepalanya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Karena aku ... menyukaimu!" #NaruHinaFluffyDays10 #LoveInBarrack


**Summary : ****Dia membenci pria itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa menampik kupu-kupu imajiner yang menggelitik perutnya.**

**Dia ingin menyumpah, mengutuk, tetapi sudut hatinya enggan menuruti apa yang berseru di kepalanya.**

"**Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Karena aku ... menyukaimu!"**

**#NaruHinaFluffyDays10**

**#LoveInBarrack**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Military, Drama, Romance**

**Pair : [Naruto U. Hinata H]**

**.**

**Cerita ini dibuat dengan tidak menginginkan keuntungan materiil, murni didedikasikan untuk event NaruHina Fluffy Days 10**

**.**

**Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab 1: Hormat Kepada Pemimpin!**

**| 27 Maret 2019 |**

**Pukul 10:00 AM, Laut Utara Jepang**

"Tim Omega 501, bergerak 36° lintang utara. Target berada di sebuah kapal yang bergerak menuju perbatasan." Seorang wanita mendekatkan mikrofon ke bibir, memantau titik merah yang berkedip di layar.

"Tim Omega 501 meluncur."

"Sepuluh menit hitungan mundur." Suara wanita itu terdengar di saluran kapten tim Omega 501.

Risiko. Itulah apa yang sedang dijalankan oleh pemimpin _Japannese Sea Guard (JSG)—_Hyuuga Hinata. Memaksa salah satu tim terbaiknya—_Omega 501—_untuk melakukan penangkapan tersangka penyelundupan obat terlarang.

"Kapten, jika kita melakukan penangkapan di luar batas negara, sama halnya dengan pernyataan perang terhadap Korea Utara."

Kapten tim Omega 501 menarik kembali mikrofonnya. "Kau dengar itu, Pemimpin?"

Hyuuga Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram. "Kau sudah berangkat, dan ingin kembali dengan tangan kosong, begitu?"

"Aku pikir kau menyiapkan armada lain untuk menghadang kapal itu, atau melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya berada di luar perbatasan."

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"..."

Hinata mendengus. "Uzumaki Naruto, kau mendengarku."

Ketua tim Omega 501 menarik bibir. "Kalian dengar itu? Dia yang bertanggung jawab." Ujarnya. Melepaskan mikrofon yang mulai menimbulkan suara geraman tertahan.

"Kita lakukan dalam lima menit."

Operasi dilakukan. Armada JSG menurunkan ketinggian, meluncur untuk menyergap awak kapal.

Kepulan asap menyebar di dalam dek seiring dengan langkah yang terdengar serentak, menyebabkan para awak kalang kabut dan berhamburan.

Kapal berplat Cina itu berhasil diringkus. Senyuman miring tercetak di wajah kapten Omega 501 ketika kembali menghidupkan saluran dan berujar bangga. "Misi selesai."

.

Uzumaki Naruto tahu bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Wanita yang menyandang gelar Pemimpin JSG itu tetap akan melakukan tindak _disipliner_ meski mereka membawa keberhasilan.

Jika ada yang bertanya apa alasannya, maka jawabannya adalah—_bahwa tim Omega 501 sempat membangkang meski hanya beberapa detik._

Hinata meniup peluit. "Tiga!"

Tim Omega 501 yang terdiri dari empat orang dan satu orang kapten kembali menenggelamkan diri di kolam renang pangkalan sesuai hitungan. Menciptakan ombak, menyebabkan air kolam tumpah ke sisi-sisi.

Naruto menjadi yang pertama memunculkan kepala sebelum hitungan selesai. Mengusap wajahnya, mendongak. "Kau kejam, Pemimpin."

"Hitungan belum selesai?!" Hinata menyipitkan mata. Jelas, tidak ingin dibantah.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud melanggar perintahmu. Aku hanya—" dia memberi jeda, "—kau tahu, lebih baik sesuatu seperti di darat. Cuaca masih dingin, dan kami harus setengah telanjang. Rasanya sedikit ... tidak benar."

"Lalu, apa yang menurutmu benar, Kapten?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara di atas?" Naruto tersenyum. "Kita bisa membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin." Ujarnya, berniat melobi sang pemimpin.

"Kalau begitu, dinginkan kepalamu dan mari kita bicara setelahnya." Pandangan Hinata menajam. Dia berjongkok untuk kembali menuntun Naruto menenggelamkan diri.

Pria itu hampir kehabisan napas, tetapi berhasil naik hanya untuk tertawa-tawa di balik punggung Hinata. Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak bermaksud membuatnya marah. Namun, mengusik wanita pemimpin itu entah kenapa terasa—_menyenangkan._

Wajah Hinata akan berubah kemerahan ketika marah. Napasnya yang teratur akan terdengar putus-putus, dan telapak tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Naruto tentu tidak lupa bagaimana wanita itu sering menggeram sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mungkin, secara tidak sadar, tetapi percayalah bahwa apa yang wanita itu lakukan, menyulut sesuatu dalam dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

Dia bodoh, tetapi otaknya tidak difungsional untuk tidak mengenali keinginannya sendiri.

.

**| 29 Maret 2019 |**

BMKG baru saja selesai memberikan laporan mengenai keadaan laut selama sepekan ke depan melalui layar dua puluh satu inci yang terpampang di beberapa sudut kantin pangkalan JSG. Informasi yang diberikan adalah; bahwa permukaan air laut akan naik setinggi sepuluh senti setiap hari sampai tanggal 7 April 2019. Himbauan terhadap para pelancong yang suka menyeberang ke pulau terdekat.

Jeda sejenak di mana layar berubah, menampilkan iklan terkini yang sedang naik daun. Di mana, hanya dalam beberapa detik, sanggup membius mata kaum adam di pangkalan. Iklan berdurasi lima puluh delapan detik itu menampilkan penyanyi dari negeri ginseng dalam balutan celana pendek, yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang indah mereka.

Beberapa siulan menyusul bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh. Dan kantin pun mendadak berubah seperti lapangan konser.

Namun, jika ada satu kesenangan, maka akan ada satu gelombang penghantam. Layar dua puluh senti mendadak mati, diikuti lampu yang mulai padam. Menciptakan keheningan hingga ke sudut-sudut.

Dalam hening kegelapan, televisi kembali menyala, menampilkan pengeboman di bagian laut perbatasan negara tetangga. Menciptakan gelombang yang menghantam daerah pesisir. Merusak karang, dan ekosistem laut.

Hyuuga Hinata muncul di mimbar depan aula kantin dengan langkah mantap. Hak tingginya mengetuk lantai, bagaikan kamuflase dua arah yang—_siapa pun sadari—_apa maknanya.

Anggota JSG berdiri di sisi bangku. Berbaris menghadap ke satu arah. Tak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto yang berada di paling depan.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, bahwa tindakan terorisme baru saja terjadi di pantai Korea Selatan." Hinata menjeda video di layar. Mengarahkan _pointer_ merah demi memperjelasnya. "Beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Korea Selatan melaporkan bahwa dua belas nelayan telah menghilang di perbatasan laut Jepang. Namun, sampai saat ini, tim Cosmos 101 hanya menemukan dua bangkai kapal tanpa awak."

"Diduga, pelaku dari pengeboman tersebut adalah kedua belas orang ini, yang kabarnya, masih dalam pelarian." Dia memberi jeda. "Kejadian terjadi sekitar dua jam lalu. Korea Selatan memberikan peringatan siaga satu pada negara sekitar, termasuk Jepang."

"JSG akan mengirim empat puluh persen anggota tim untuk berjaga di perbatasan. Tiga puluh persen melakukan pencarian, dan sisanya berjaga di pangkalan." Hinata membuat keputusan bulat. Menekan tombol kontrol untuk mengubah layar, di mana menampilkan pembagian seperti yang dia maksud.

"Dan aku akan memberangkatkan Neon 2000 untuk berjaga di perbatasan." Tukasnya final.

Anggota tim Omega 501 berbisik. "Dia bilang, Neon 2000? Dia bahkan tidak mau memberangkatkan kapal tempur itu saat pengejaran tempo lalu."

"Dia sedang dalam mode tempur. Dan ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum aneh.

"Anda tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu, 'kan, Kapten?"

Naruto berputar arah. "Apa aku terlihat begitu?" yang dijawab anggukan serentak anggotanya.

Pria itu hampir tertawa yang sanggup ditahan. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu tabiat seorang Uzumaki. Pria berstatus Kapten itu adalah pria nomor satu yang pandai mencari kesenangan untuk dirinya sendiri—_apa pun—_situasinya.

.

**| 29 Maret 2019 |**

"Neon akan bersiaga dalam radius satu kilometer. Kita akan melakukan penjagaan secara bergantian selama dua puluh empat jam." Hinata membuka tablet, menggerakkan jari rampingnya.

Dalam mode tempur, tidak akan ada yang tidak mengakui betapa memesonanya Pimpinan JSG itu. Jika di pangkalan wanita itu mengenakan rok span sebatas paha dengan rambut yang digelung rapi, maka di lapangan, dia akan mengenakan seragam serupa dengan para bawahannya. Terkesan menantang dan penuh dosa di mata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berbagi shift denganmu, Pemimpin? Aku rasa, akan sangat efisien." Naruto berkata.

Jeda satu menit. Kedua mata bening Hinata menatap tajam Naruto. Dan pria itu sudah meneguk ludah, bisa menebak penolakan yang akan Hinata lakukan. Namun, wanita itu berujar, "Ada benarnya. Kami akan mengambil shift malam. Dalam jeda waktu itu, tolong lakukan yang terbaik karena aku dan Kapten Naruto akan menaiki _boat_ untuk berkeliling sebentar." Kedua matanya tersenyum, jelas membalas tikungan yang si Kapten lakukan.

Naruto mengerang tidak percaya, tetapi sudut hatinya merasakan sensasi lain. Dia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah atau bereaksi seperti apa ketika Hinata sudah menyeretnya ke dalam _boat_.

Intinya, dia harus kerja dua kali lipat hanya demi bisa bersama wanita itu.

"Kau kejam, Pemimpin." Naruto berkata.

"Perhatikan setirnya." Hinata sama sekali tidak menoleh, masih sibuk dengan teropongnya.

"Kau tidak akan memberiku waktu tidur, 'kan?"

"Kau terlalu lamban untuk menyadari, Kapten."

Naruto mendesah. "Aku juga manusia kalau-kalau kau lupa."

Kali ini, Hinata mengalihkan atensi. Ujung bibirnya sedikit naik. "_Oh ya?_" ujarnya. "Kapten Omega yang sering mengabaikan maut aku pikir bukan manusia."

Salah. Naruto tidak pernah tidak takut mati. Hanya saja, dia tidak ingin meratap untuk hal yang belum pasti. Dan sialnya, Hyuuga Hinata berpotensi membawanya ke sana berkali-kali.

Wanita itu sangat membencinya, dia tahu. Yang tidak dia tahu adalah; alasan wanita itu, karena dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal kecuali satu hal.

_Jatuh cinta padanya._

.

**Bab 2: Karena Aku Takut**

**| 29 Maret 2019 |**

**Pukul 09:00 PM**

Hinata berdiri di pinggir dek kapal, sesekali melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Pria itu tidak kunjung keluar. Dia bisa saja masuk untuk menyeretnya, tetapi dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena, apa pun yang pria itu lakukan, tak ubahnya sebuah modus belaka.

Ya, dia tidak ingin meskipun kejadian sore tadi agak mengganggu.

Uzumaki Naruto membawanya ke sebuah pulau kecil. Dengan permukaan air yang naik sepuluh senti setiap hari, bibir pantai pulau itu bisa menyusut. Namun, anehnya, di sana terdapat batu besar bertuliskan permohonan. Naruto mengatakan, ada mitos di kalangan warga pesisir—_di mana—_cintamu akan terkabul jika menuliskan harapan di sana.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, bagaimana kalau aku menuliskan namaku dan namamu di sini, kemudian kita lihat hasilnya sama-sama?" ujar pria itu.

Hinata menggeleng. Berusaha mengenyahkan fragmen mengerikan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Pemimpin?" sebuah suara menyentak Hinata. Wanita itu terkejut untuk kali pertama, dan kemudian menemukan pria itu ada di sana. Berdiri dengan wajah bingung.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata mematung. Dia belum pernah merespons Naruto secepat ini, atau dia yang berubah menjadi lebih sensitif berkat bualan pria itu, _dia tidak tahu._

"Kau terlambat lima menit, Kapten." Hinata menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto menghela napas. Bersiap melakukan _Jump Squat. _"Lima kali, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Sepuluh kali." Yang membuat pria itu mendesah pelan, tetapi tidak membantah.

Mereka baru melanjutkan tugas sekitar sembilan lewat seperempat. Berkeliling kapal kemudian berakhir di ruang _controler _Neon 2000.

Hinata melakukan pemindai mata untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ruangan itu gelap. Satu-satunya yang bercahaya adalah layar yang menunjukkan titik-titik hijau di banyak tempat di perairan Jepang. Jelas, itu adalah anggota JSG yang menyebar.

"Kita belum memeriksa dalam perairan." Ujar Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Dia duduk di kursi, melakukan _zoom in _pada laut Jepang untuk menemukan radar misterius.

"Maksudmu, mereka menenggelamkan barang bukti atau berencana membuat ledakan di laut?"

"Bisa jadi begitu, bisa jadi tidak." Dia memberi jeda. "Karena kebanyakan teroris memilih bunuh diri. Dalam kasus ini, ada kemungkinan mereka melakukannya di laut agar keberadaan mayatnya sulit ditemukan."

"Aku sudah mengirim perintah pencarian di dasar laut pada tim pencarian. Namun—"

"—belum tentu mati semua." Naruto melanjutkan. "Di pulau tadi, ada bekas tanda perkemahan. Kemungkinan akan singgah lagi, 'kan?"

"Tepat."

"Dan biar aku tebak, Anda berniat memintaku untuk tinggal,"

"Tepat sekali."

Naruto menghela napas, yang kemudian ditahan. Wanita itu melanjutkan, "Kau dan aku yang akan tinggal. Karena aku akan membuktikan bahwa mitos itu tidaklah benar."

.

**| 30 Maret 2019 |**

Uzumaki Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Hyuuga Hinata sangat membencinya sampai-sampai rela mengorbankan waktu untuk menyanggah mitos masyarakat dengan cara yang—_dia akui—_sangat tidak relevan.

Wanita itu mengusir semua orang yang mengajukan diri dalam aksi, tanpa terkecuali. Benar-benar menyisakan dirinya seorang dan Naruto. Pria itu bahkan dibuat mematung ketika Hinata sengaja membawa satu kantung tidur besar.

Dengan wajah ayu minim ekspresi, bibir mungilnya berujar. "Kita bisa mulai dari sini." Yang membuat Naruto kehilangan kata-kata.

Bibir pria itu terkatup dan terbuka.

"—tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku. Lihat saja, Kapten."

.

"Pemimpin, apakah kau sudah selesai?" Naruto bertanya, melirik batu besar melalui ekor mata. Mendesis pelan karena tidak berhasil menangkap satu potret pun.

Dia hampir mendesis untuk kali kedua, saat Hinata melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke luar.

Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian renang tidak biasa, jauh dari gaya tomboinya di pangkalan. Jujur, dia tidak tahu apa yang wanita itu rencanakan. Mungkin, sesuatu yang berbahaya atau malah sebaliknya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kapten?" mata Hinata memandang datar, tetapi menyiratkan makna lain. Jelas, terganggu.

Naruto buru-buru bergeser. Memakai kacamata renangnya. "Kita hanya harus bergegas." Dan wanita itu tidak menyanggah.

Penyelaman dilakukan selama lima belas menit sebelum keduanya mengapung di permukaan.

Di bagian bawah pulau, terdapat barang-barang yang sengaja ditenggelamkan. Melihat bahwa belum ada tanda-tanda pembusukan, Hinata membawanya ke permukaan. Sementara Naruto berenang lebih dalam. Mencoba mencari mayat atau bangkai. Namun, yang dia temukan malah seonggok pakaian tidak terpakai.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil sidik jari karena semua sudah larut dalam air." Naruto berkata. Mengusap rambutnya sedikit ke belakang sambil menahan diri agar tetap terapung di permukaan.

"Kita periksa di darat."

Mereka menepi. Membongkar tas besar yang berisi berbagai macam rakitan bom belum jadi.

Hinata mengecek satu per satu rakitan tersebut.

Harusnya, itu juga yang Naruto lakukan. Namun, dilihat dari jarak tidak lebih dari setengah meter, sosok Hinata sayang untuk diabaikan. Air yang menetes dari setiap tubuhnya, menciptakan desiran aneh yang menggelitik perut—_terlebih—_dengan rambut lepek berantakan, Hinata dua kali lebih menawan dan penuh dosa di matanya.

Bahu Hinata mulus. Dua aset miliknya padat berisi. Batang surya pagi, seolah membiaskan sosoknya. Memantul indah dan tidak bisa dibatalkan.

"Perhatikan lajur penglihatanmu, Kapten." Hinata mendongak, menangkap sepasang safir yang tidak pada tempatnya.

Naruto hampir mundur yang ditahan oleh tangan wanita itu. "Ada yang aneh denganmu."

"Kau ... terpengaruh. Katakan kalau-kalau aku salah." Hinata meletakkan rakitan, memilih menantang samudra Kapten Omega 501.

Naruto mendengus tidak percaya. Dia belum pernah tahu bahwa Hinata memiliki sisi lain. Mereka hanya berdua. Dengan godaan seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin bisa dia lakukan.

Dia adalah pria, bagaimana pun bentuknya.

"Pemimpin, apakah benar bahwa hanya aku yang terpengaruh?" Naruto berujar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak percaya mitos itu, bukan?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita coba?" pria itu bertanya. "—maksudku, sesuatu yang—kau tahu, lebih nyata."

"...?!" wanita itu mengernyit. Dan Naruto mengerang. Menarik tangan Hinata lebih kuat, kemudian membuatnya mendongak. "Seperti ini," dia menyentuhkan ujung bibir Hinata dengan miliknya.

Wanita itu terbelalak, dia baru mau buka mulut ketika secara tiba-tiba bibir mereka sudah bertemu. Naruto menciumnya dalam gerakan lembut. Dengan bibir yang basah karena air, anehnya, tidak menimbulkan sensasi serupa.

Bibir Naruto terasa panas di bibirnya yang tidak bisa mengimbangi. Pria itu tidak terburu-buru, tetapi tidak pelan-pelan pula. Bergerak secara menyeluruh tanpa meninggalkan satu pun.

Tidak mendapatkan respon, tetapi tidak mendapat penolakan pula, Naruto mulai memegang tengkuk Hinata. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Wanita itu kehabisan napas, membuka mulut hanya untuk menerima lidah Naruto yang melesit masuk. Mengabsen satu per satu gigi, dan menyapa lidahnya.

Pria itu memejamkan mata, merapatkan tubuhnya. Dia bisa saja melakukan tindakan yang mungkin disesali seumur hidup kalau tidak secara tiba-tiba lidahnya digigit.

Naruto meludah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Pemimpin? Itu sakit."

Napas Hinata masih memburu. Dia ikut menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. "Kau pencium ulung."

"Aku tidak mendengar nada pujian dalam kalimatmu."

"Pangkat Kapten Omega 501 memang pantas bersanding denganmu."

Pria itu mengernyit.

"Dengan kemampuanmu, kau bisa menaklukkan banyak wanita dalam sekali misi ke luar negeri."

Naruto dibuat bingung. Ini ciuman pertamanya dan wanita itu baru saja menghinanya. Dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta, hanya mengizinkan wanita itu untuk menjadi yang pertama.

Jika dilain kesempatan dia akan tertawa-tawa, tetapi tidak dengan kali ini. Karena seketika, wajahnya mengeras. "Perhatikan ucapan Anda, Pemimpin?!"

"Kau yang harusnya perhatikan tindakanmu."

"Kau tidak menolakku."

"Aku—"

"—terpengaruh?"

"Bukan begitu."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau naif, Pemimpin. Lakukan sekali lagi maka kau akan menyadari siapa yang paling terpengaruh di sini."

Hinata menahan napas. Diam mematung. Tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa. Hanya membiarkan desiran ombak menggiring simfoni ke dalam jantungnya yang berdetak tidak nyaman.

Dia membenci pria itu. Membenci apa yang melekat padanya. Bagaimana pria itu bicara, menatap, atau menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Karena, apa pun yang pria itu lakukan, sanggup menarik atensinya tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Singkatnya, Naruto _menarik_ tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar mengerikan. Sangat dia takutkan.

.

**Pukul 21:00 PM**

Hinata masih bersiaga di balik batu besar. Memegang teropong, mengamankan senjatanya di balik seragam. Cahaya bulan yang mengguyur, memantulkan kilauan cantik di sisi wajahnya.

Di samping kanan, Naruto duduk bersandar pada batu. Meneliti rakitan bom yang tadi ditemukan.

"Ini buatan ilegal Irlandia. Bagiannya dipesan secara terpisah. Pemasok mereka pasti sudah merencanakannya. Sungguh rapi." Naruto berkata.

"Pemimpin?"

"Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Kau sudah bicara sejak tadi." Yang mengundang senyum culas di bibir Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ... kenapa kau sangat membenciku?"

Hening. Bisikan angin berdenging di kepala masing-masing. Mengadu prasangka, menekan puing-puing logika.

Hinata menoleh. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku penasaran. Aku ... ingin mengenal Pemimpin lebih dalam, maksudku ... sebagai seorang wanita."

"Bohong."

"Kalau iya, bagaimana?"

Sesaat, Hinata bisa merasakan bahwa, tanpa bisa dia kendalikan, dia sudah menahan napas. Dia bisa saja mengelak, berlalu pergi seperti sebelumnya, tetapi tidak bisa.

Dia ketakutan kalau-kalau mitos itu adalah benar—_terlebih—_sejak ciuman pria itu tadi pagi. Agaknya, sesuatu telah meracuni hingga perutnya tergelitik hanya dengan mengingatnya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan pria itu, bahwa mungkin dia naif, bahwa dia memang sudah terpengaruh, tetapi dia tidak berani menyuarakannya meski hanya di kepala, apalagi pada pria itu.

Maka, dia pun memilih diam. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

**Bab 3: Aku Yang Bertanggung Jawab**

**| 31 Maret 2019 |**

Hinata menegakkan tubuh dengan gestur terkejut. Dia tidak ingat kapan dia tertidur, dan ketika sadar, matahari sudah meninggi. Dia juga tidak menemukan Naruto di mana pun. Rakitan bom yang dibongkar semalam sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Kakinya menapak hanya untuk berlari, tetapi kedua matanya terkejut melihat kapal _boat _yang mendekat.

"Pemimpin, Pak Menteri meminta Anda kembali."

Pasukan JSG mundur dari laut perbatasan. Hinata kembali diikuti armadanya, kecuali Kapten Omega 501 yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Butuh waktu untuk bersiap mengajukan permohonan maaf atas ketidakpecusannya dalam bertugas. Mungkin, dia akan terkena surat peringatan atau yang paling keras adalah _skorsing._

Dia memasuki aula rapat, mengatur deru napas hanya untuk sekali lagi tercengang.

Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjabat tangan dengan Menteri Kelautan dan Luar Negeri.

"Laksamana, tim Anda berhasil menemukannya. Sungguh prestasi luar biasa." Menteri Kelautan berkata.

"Dengan ini, kami akan menyerahkan jasadnya ke pihak berwajib Korea Selatan untuk ditangani. Pun termasuk barang bukti akan diamankan." Menteri Luar Negeri melanjutkan. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

Hinata dibuat tidak percaya. Dia belum sempat memahami situasi, tetapi kedua petinggi Negara sudah berlalu dengan kepuasan.

Dia perlu penjelasan dari pria itu. Kenapa dia ditinggalkan, dan kenapa pria itu sudah berada di sini dengan hasil yang luar biasa.

"Aku menunggu. Aku pikir, kau melarikan diri." Hinata berkata. Suaranya pelan, tetapi terdengar lebih tajam.

"Karena kau menolakku?"

"Jangan bercanda?! Aku serius?!"

"Kau pasti bergerak di belakangku, bukan? Mengambil kesempatan selagi aku tidak tersadar. Atau, biar aku tebak. Kau sudah tahu di mana mereka, bukan?" Hinata mencengkeram tangan di kedua sisi. "Kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Membawaku ke pulau itu, hanya bualanmu, bukan?"

"Aku tahu kau serius, Pemimpin. Lain kali, aku akan terus terang. Namun, kalau begitu, Pemimpin jadi susah, 'kan?"

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Bagaimana kalau Pemimpin tahu bahwa akulah yang menyebarkan mitos itu ke warga pesisir, karena aku serius ingin berpacaran denganmu?"

"Itu tidak—"

"—kalau iya, bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum. "Pemimpin jarang mendengarkan orang lain. Pemberani dan keras kepala. Pelajaran untukmu karena lebih suka tidak mengetahui maksud orang yang sesungguhnya."

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata.

"Pemimpin, jika aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu sejak lama, apakah kau percaya?" yang dijawab gelengan wanita itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Aku tidak akan memberitahu bagaimana aku tahu. Dengan begitu, Pemimpin akan penasaran denganku." Pria itu tersenyum hingga garis matanya melengkung. Tertawa-tawa. "Sampai nanti, Pemimpin."

Hinata masih mematung. Menyerap dalam-dalam makna _sejak lama _yang pria itu katakan. Mereka bertemu sekitar tujuh tahun lalu.

"Tidak mungkin."

.

Pangkalan JSG mendadak riuh. Bukan perihal dua petinggi Negara yang singgah, melainkan karena kapten tim Omega 501 berhasil menghabiskan malam dengan pemimpin JSG yang digadang-gadang wanita tercantik tahun ini.

Kantin yang mampu menampung lebih dari tiga ratus orang itu berkumpul dalam satu lingkaran besar, yang kemudian hening akibat ketukan sepatu hak tinggi.

Hinata membelah kerumunan dengan langkah mantap, sama sekali tidak bergeming. Kemudian mengambil tempat duduk paling ujung. Tepat di samping anggota tim Omega 501.

"Pemimpin?" salah satu dari mereka menggeser tempat duduk, memberi jarak.

Hinata meletakkan sendok makan. "Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, dan memang tidak berniat melakukan apa pun pada kalian."

"Bukan begitu. Anda jangan salah paham. Kami hanya tidak enak hati. Hanya itu."

"Kenapa harus tidak enak hati? Aku di sini atas kemauanku." Hinata berkata yang kemudian dia sadari. Menunduk, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Anda kelihatan sangat cemas." Seorang lagi berkata. "Apa karena Kapten?"

Seketika, Hinata meremas kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Pembohong itu?"

"Kapten? Pembohong? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbohong." Jawab yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia itu pria yang seenaknya. Tidak mau ambil pusing atau mengambil risiko kalau tidak dipaksa."

"Kapten hanya takut," yang membuat Hinata mengernyit, bertanya-tanya. "Dia takut kehilangan nyawa sebelum bisa mengatakan perasaannya."

"...maksudnya, Kapten hanya menghindar, di mana tidak tahu batas waktunya."

Lidah Hinata kelu. Sejujurnya, kalau dipikir kembali, dialah yang menyatakan bahwa pria itu berbohong. Naruto tidak pernah menyangkal ataupun mengiyakan.

Jika pria itu tidak berbohong, jadi, apa yang dia katakan adalah—_sungguhan?_

Hinata tidak ingin percaya. Tidak ingin menelan fakta bahwa pria itu memang jatuh cinta padanya.

.

"Pemimpin, kau terlihat kurang baik." Uzumaki Naruto muncul. Menyusul Hinata yang berdiri di balkon pangkalan, menghadap ke laut.

Matahari di ufuk barat, menyisakan edarnya di angkasa. Memunculkan perpaduan jingga dan biru yang terlihat menawan. Menerobos awan-awan, tembus memantul ke samudra yang mendidih. Jika ombak menghantam, bahkan angin sore tidak berani mendekat.

Pukul enam sore, biru akan benar-benar merajai angkasa. Ditangkap oleh indra, dirasakan oleh jiwa; lembut yang kemudian menyelinap dalam dada.

Warna biru yang mengingatkannya pada pria itu, yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan warna mata serupa.

Hinata menarik napas. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Kap—maksudku, Naruto ..." Pandangan wanita itu menyipit, terlihat sedikit sayu. "Ketika aku berpikir kau tak acuh, ternyata kau sangat peduli."

Wajah Naruto menegang. Kedua matanya membulat. Takut menduga-duga.

"Ketika aku pikir kau pandai berbohong, ternyata kau sangat jujur. Selalu mempermainkanku." Ujarnya, yang membuat segaris senyum tercetak di bibir tipis sang kapten.

"...jadi, Pemimpin ingin mengatakan, bahwa Pemimpin sedang memikirkanku?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. Dia ingin sekali bicara, menyangkal, tetapi malah terbata-bata.

"Asal kau tahu, Pemimpin. Mulai sekarang, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mengikatmu." Pria itu tersenyum, dengan satu langkah mundur. Berniat meninggalkan Hinata dengan misteri tentang dirinya.

Dan, inilah yang Hinata benci dari pria itu. Naruto terlalu sembarangan. Berpotensi mempermainkan perasaannya. Benar-benar berbahaya.

Pria itu hendak berlalu, meninggalkan biru yang memeluk wanita pujaannya.

"Kau ... harus bertanggung jawab," wanita itu memberi jeda. "Semua orang akan gempar karena mitos itu adalah benar."

"..." Naruto bungkam. Dan wanita itu mengerang tidak percaya. Berteriak. "Kapten, aku ... menyukaimu!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah. Berbalik hanya untuk menarik tangan wanita itu, dalam satu gerak cepat yang membuatnya mendongak.

Hinata belum sempat merespons ketika Naruto sudah tersenyum. "Laksanakan, Pemimpin." Sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Fiuh ...

Susah banget buat fluffy. Nao harus bolak-balik baca, delete dan tulis ulang. Jujur, sebenarnya mau agak kompleks, tambah beberapa scene, tapi mustahil bakal selesai.

Terima kasih buat yang udah kasih semangat, membaca dan mendukung cerita ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Best Regards,

Nao Vermillion


End file.
